


Chain Mail

by Youkai_Master



Series: Chocolate Selections [4]
Category: DeathNote
Genre: M/M, Possessive Mello, Whammy Days, Whammy's House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: There's been a rash of interesting chain mail pieces going around the Whammy House and it has a certain red head feeling on edge.





	Chain Mail

Matt always hated the phrase “chain-mail”. He knew that it had nothing to do with him but it was still more than a little obnoxious. The boy was sitting in his shared room with the lights off and the game system running with the buttons clicking away. He had been up for 28 hours and counting. He had actually made an effort at going to bed too, for once listening to the advice, cough-complaining-cough, of his friend and roommate who had yelled at him to take care of himself after he had nearly passed out from exhaustion and lack of sustenance. After that he had actually forced himself to eat a real meal and then had gone to bed early. There was just one problem; there had been a long series of emails that were being shown to all of the Whammy’s kids. This was something known as chain mail. No one could go more than a few feet without hearing those two accursed words. Really it was the second word that frustrated him and had him on edge. Every child at Whammy’s house was special somehow and each one used an alias to protect themselves from the world and in case the someone went rogue as the alleged BB that was talked about in whispers. As such their birth names were their closest guarded secret and with so much talk about ‘chain **mail** ’ he was constantly on edge. Indeed his birth name was being spoken left and right without anyone knowing a thing about it. He had yet to inform even his best friend and partner of the matter that had been bothering him and yet he was getting less and less sleep. It was coming up on hour twenty nine of being awake and at that point he just wanted to sleep. He was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling and yet all he could do was continue to chase down the elusive creature that was Morpheus’s gift. The blonde bombshell of a young teenager had been sitting at his desk, pouring over his notes in an effort to defeat Near in the next tests. He had gone to bed an hour before and had been laying in bed with his back to the tossing and turning red head until finally, "what?"

It was a simple demand but the blonde was beyond frustrated and annoyed at that point. He knew there was no getting out of it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight the inevitable. It scared him how comfortable he felt about revealing his real name to the blonde and he wasn't sure he was ready to face that but as usual he wasn't given much choice as the moment he opened his mouth the blonde cut him off.

"Matty..."

It was a warning and he gave a heavy sigh.

"My name is Mail Jeevas."

There. It was out there and he could laugh it up but even as the words rolled off his tongue he felt the ghost sting from the slap he had been given the last time he had heard them, the phantom smarting from the rings that had cut into his cheek just below his right eye where a scar sat hidden by the goggles he wore. The blonde blinked at him as he processed the information before his eyes narrowed i n thought, thousands of computations and ideas sorting themselves into place behind those gorgeous pools the color of a clear sky. That was another detail the dark haired boy was not ready to face but one crisis at a time. Mello had sat up in bed to look at him and was gauging his reactions. Evidently what he saw didn't please him.

"Your name is Mail?"

The dangerous tone, while typical of Mello and harmless to Matt, made him flinch. It was too familiar. He jumped when he felt a weight settle next to him on the bed.

"Oi, this is about everyone talking about chain-mail." The statement needed no affirmation. "You're mine Mail Jeevas. You're my Matty."

And with that he kissed him soundly and lay down next to him with his back to the gaping red head but he wasn't finished.

"If anyone ever tries to pull what those people where you came from did I'll kill them. No one touches you but me."

Matt blinked the tears that he wasn't sure why he shed and pulled the other to him like a teddy bear. After that if no one mentioned the word mail around him without their stuff going missing he kept his mouth shut; he did however make sure an extra bar of chocolate showed up on his partner's desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware 'Mail' is actually pronounced more like 'Mile' but I didn't realize that when I initially wrote this. I hope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
